Currupt
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: But for all it meant. She didn't care. She didn't know the full reason why, only bits and pieces. She should feel ashamed. She should be distraught that she is now considered a fallen angel. But her demon made it all the worthwhile. She may have been corrupted by him, but he was now hers whether he knew it or not. He would always be hers. M RATED FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

She screamed clenching the sheets as she felt him thrust in and out at a rabid speed to fast for a normal man. Violet nails pierced sheet nails pierced sheets and torn them apart as she dug her face into the soft surface to muffle her own cries of pleasure as she listened to the man above her chuckle and thrust harder.

* * *

><p>This hadn't been what she planned her life to be. Not at all. She had seen him walk in to her life and look at her but so had many others? But they never get this far, except for her husband. Her loyalty would deal with them before they could do any real damage. But he had been different. Silently she knew in the back of her mind the minute she saw him, she had known that. What was it though? Was it his dark eyes? His scent? She didn't know. But she loved it. She loved the thrill of being with another man. Although she should be forever angered by him, she couldn't be. He had broken the facade. He had broken the fantasy she had been living in heaven and taught her all the pleasures of sin. Of course she had been punished. It was only natural. No child of god could be tainted by sin. She had been his purest her had told her. But that had changed when she had descended to heaven to help a man that was being chased by an angry mob.<p>

That had been her future husband. A bubbly, lively young male with sun kissed skin and bright blond locks. Crystal blue eyes that reminded her of her home skyline. She didn't know why he was being chased but she had sent a calming effect over the crowd and led the man away safely. The mob had disappeared after forgetting what they were angry about leaving the man in debt to her. She had politely told him she did it to help him and wish for no more of a reward then his safety. He had merely starred at her then smiled and hugged her tightly, asking for her name.

"Hinata."

It was a simple name and she remembered it being something about the sun, a sunflower or sunset or something. She couldn't quite remember. Afterwards Hinata spent all of her spare time with this man named Naruto who she eventually fell in love with, much to the disgust of her fellow angels. They believed the only person worth falling for was someone worthy to be with an angel. They were after all the purest creatures of humans mythical cultural, or what they thought was mythical. Hinata didn't care though. Her Naruto was simple but happy, and always striving for better. Eventually after multiple years together, he had asked for her hand under god's eyes. And she hadn't remember ever being so happy. She had returned home with so much joy the others thought she might've popped. Of course they wanted to reason with her happiness claiming that she was an angel from heaven. She couldn't possible just stay on Earth for the rest of her existence, especially since she couldn't age and he would. She never listened though. She would stay with him and make him as happy as she possibly could and keep his heart light and pure.

Eventually he told her of his darker past of how he had no family and most of the village hated him for unknown reasons. But he did tell her he had a particular friend he would've rather called a brother: Sasuke. He said he didn't know his last name. He had told him he'd rather forget. She had wanted to meet him. Meet the man that grew up with her beloved husband, and after a few months, she had gotten her wish.

"Angel." Hinata froze with wide eyes as she stared at Naruto. How could he have found out? Who had told him? Had she implied it at some point? If so had he really caught it that fast? She knew he was rather oblivious but it was merely cute to her.

"Sorry… I didn't think you'd mind. I just though it sort of suited you..heh." He rubbed the back of his neck noticing her tense up as he had let slip the nickname he had been using in his mind for some time.

"Oh! No, no, no I love it. It was just a shock is all." Hinata smiled up at him and hugged him tightly as she sighed in relief. She hated keeping a secret form him but she couldn't just tell him she was an angel. What would happen? She knew he wasn't greedy but knowing you are in possession of an angel can change people. She had seen it herself. Plus a rule of her marrying the mortal man was that she could never reveal her true self to him. Her wings were sealed and the whitish glow that usually hung around her disappeared. It was her aura, it reminded her and everyone else in heaven that she was of pure intent. Everyone had one. They just couldn't see it. Only angel and demons could. It was a power they had. They also knew if the other was in disguise. It helped when a demon had intent to corrupt you. She had never been in contact with a demon but she had heard the stories of how evil and ugly they could be. How any angel could be corrupted by them was beyond her.

"Anyway, you know how you wanted to meet Sasuke? Well I've heard news he will be here tomorrow. Isn't it great?" Naruto cheered and lifted her up in delight. Hinata giggled and smiled cheering but looked outside the window of their little cottage and watched as black clouds rolled in from the east.

"Will he be alright? Those clouds have been there for a few days now and I think tonight it might finally hit." Naruto looked out and merely shrugged grinning.

"He'll be alright, he's a tough guy, I mean he did grow up with me, I taught him how to survive the wilderness." Naruto boosted as he started flexing and posing for Hinata. Hinata giggled once more and nodded her head still slightly worried but left for the kitchen to begin making dinner. It was getting dark anyway. As she pasted the fire place she noticed the lack of wood and wondered if it would be enough for a cold night like tonight.

"Naruto Darling would be able to get some wood before dark?" Hinata yelled from the kitchen as she began to cut up some carrots to put into the stew. She heard Naruto accept as she heard the door slam. Hinata sighed and looked back out the window towards the woods surrounding them. They were very remote, mostly because she couldn't risk anyone finding out her secret and Naruto wasn't well liked in this village save for a few shop owners who she may or may not have used a bit of aura lightening on to change their view of him. But the look on his face when they greeted him with a smile was more than worth the little talk she'd been given for using her powers for such trivial acts. But she was worried Sasuke wouldn't be able to find the house, especially since the storm was finally here and she could hear the thunder. She silently prayed Naruto would be alright and home soon. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened. Maybe she shouldn't have sent him. As she was for Sasuke too. He wouldn't be here till tomorrow but the storm looked quite large and would spread across the town and possibly further. She continued to cut up vegetables waiting for the arrival of her husband and listening to the sound of the thunder and lightning crackle in the sky.

She jumped as she heard heavy knocks on the front door and dropped her knife grasping her heart. She gasped and heaving in relief as she processed what had happened then washing her hands and took off the apron to answer the door. Who would be out in a storm like this? Naruto might be home but he has a key? He probably lost his key again in the woods. She giggled and opened the door expecting a sheepish bubbly blonde to be standing there waiting for her but instead she came face to face with a dark haired man with the most beautiful, dark eyes she'd seen since her husbands. She simply stood staring at the handsome man who was soaked to the bone until he spoke to her.

"You must be Hinata, I'm Sasuke, Naruto's friend. I trust he told you about me coming." His voice was deep but not overly. It sent a chill up her spine at the overall unemotional tone he had used. She gasped and nodded leading him inside and removed his heavy wet coat before he could protest and ran to the cupboard to grab a dry blanket. She sat him down and draped the blanket around him and made sure he was facing the fire. She knew humans were fragile beings especially when it came to temperature. Once Naruto had fallen into a frozen lake and turned blue very quickly. She hadn't known what happened but he simply stated that he was just cold. She had been relieved and she was glad she knew now. But as she sat beside him something was nagging her. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt like she was suffocating. She looked over to Sasuke with wide eyes only to see dark eyes were now red and a smirk plastered itself onto his face. His entire aura was completely black and then she noticed she had released her own aura, bright white clashed with an endless black.

"Who would've known that idiot could attract an angel to him. Especially since he hung around so much with someone like me." the smirk never left his face as he looked her over and moved the blanket off of himself to reveal a white loss shirt and black pants still soaked exposing his pale chest.

"And now I realise why Naruto has so many enemies." Hinata eyed him warily. She had heard so many stories of demons but all of them said they were ugly and vile. She saw him get up slowly as she sank into herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something grab her wrist and pull her up against something hard. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist sealing her in without escape. She gasped and looked up at his eyes and was once again entranced in them.

"How are you so beautiful?" She hadn't realised she said it out loud till she heard him chuckle.

"What? Were you expecting some lowly demon so vile and predictable? I'm ashamed you think so lowly of us. But I guess higher ups don't really wander Earth too much." She stared at him in surprise. She had heard faintly that there were levels of demons but she didn't know it changed their appearance. She stiffened as he leaned in and grazed his lips with hers. He smirked and groped her ass making her squeak as he let go and faced the entrance.

"Hey Hinata! Why is the front door unlocked? You know I get worried…" His words died down in his throat as Naruto starred at the newcomer.

"Sasuke! I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow! Why ya here now? Never mind I'm hungry. Hey angel do you think you could dish up dinner?" Sasuke sniggered but nodded as Naruto looked at him for confirmation. Hinata froze up and smiled nervously, a light blush still plastered on her cheeks. She hurried off to the kitchen wrapping the forgotten apron around her waist and grabbing a spoon to dish up the soup for all three of them.

She could hear them talking in the other room, Naruto's loud energetic voice sounded out and a simple monotone answer would reply. How Naruto knew a demon let alone become such good friends with one was beyond her. But now she knew why villagers were chasing him all those years ago and why the town seemed to hate him for no reason. Sasuke aura would have surrounded him but not enough that it completely tainted his own. That's why his aura wasn't as white as hers. It always had that grey ting to it, that and she was an angel. Her aura would always be purer than any morals. She took a deep breath but blushed profusely as she realised she would have to be in the company of a demon for who knows how long. She could never tell him to leave in risk of upsetting Naruto and him asking questions. But she knew if he stayed he would do what every demon was born to do: corrupt. He would try to corrupt her purity, he had already made that clear earlier. She blushed heavier as she recalled his lips on hers. She shivers and shook her head picking up the bowls and heading to the lounge. Her knees buckled as she looked over to find not only her husband shirtless by the fire trying to warm up, but also Sasuke who sent her a smirk over his shoulder. She coughed quietly trying to relieve the lump in her throat and walked shakily over to them, placing a bowl in front of them and walked over to the lounge to grab the blanket Sasuke had formerly used and draped it over Naruto's shoulder before leaving to grab her bowl and walked back to sit beside her husband and lean against him.

"Taste great as always Hinata! See Sasuke she's perfect at everything, even more than you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and wrapped his arm around her waist caused Hinata to giggle and blush looking up at her husband bashfully. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head as he leaned back exposing the ripples of muscle as he moved.

"She must be an angel." Hinata tensed as he smirked and winked at her as Naruto laughed and nodded. Hinata giggled weakly and shifted as Naruto got up to stretch.

"Welp. I'm a going to head off to bed. Angel the firewood is just outside, if you want to use it just ask Sasuke it get it for you. He won't mind." Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Hinata smiled up at him and nodded her head watching him walk to his room.

"Yes Hinata, I wouldn't mind at all." She immediately froze in her place as she heard his voice run beside her and turned around only to be captured once again in his hold. She was now pressed against his bare chest and was panicking.

"So little angel, How come you didn't go with him?" Sasuke sat down and pulled her stiff frame into his lap and caged her in with his arms.

"W-We-We don't sleep together…" Hinata squirmed trying to get him to release her but merely made it easier for him to get a better grip as she fell into the gap in his lap. She gasped and looked up to see him sneering down at her.

"Really now? The angel too pure? To untouchable?" She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck and stiffened and squeaked as she felt his tongue press again her neck. She felt the blood rush to her face as she felt his hands travel up her dress and caress her thighs sensually. She began trying to squirm out of his grip again but found his fingers pressed itself into her covered clit making her hips buck automatically and lay her head back onto his shoulder. Sasuke looked down and smirked at the blush plastered on her cheeks and pressed harder, moving his finger in a circle, teasing and testing his way around. Hinata whimpered and felt her hips tremble as pleasure began causing up her hips and she couldn't feel her legs. Suddenly the pleasure become so much more intense as she felt one of his fingers slip past the waistline of her panties and run alone her outer lower lips. This seemed to be enough of a push to realise what she was doing. Hinatas eyes widened as she brought her hands down and dug her nails into his thigh causing his to hiss and loosen his grip before smirking and lifting her off of him and standing up, straightening his appearance. Hinata got up shakily and leaned against the wall away from the demon spawn that looked at her with sparkling red eyes and a smirk that would turn any woman against their will. She froze as he caged her once again to the wall and pressed his hips against hers as his lips lightly travelled over her neck.

"I'll break you angel. I'll take that innocence you hold so highly and I'll pop that little fantasy you're living just like I'll pop that cherry all you angels have. I'll corrupt you and you'll love every bit of it. You'll beg for it. You'll forget all about Naruto and scream in ecstasy as I fuck every hole in your body you never would have thought possible." Hinata shivered and blushed at the multiple images that flashed through her head. She looked up at Sasuke only to see him smirking down at her as he rocked his hips to hers and then let her go walking off to the entrance to the corridor. He waited as he turned around and lifted his chin signalling her to show him his room. Hinata breathed deeply reminding herself she was a pure being and that she was married to the most wonderful man that never demanded everything.

She led him up the hallway and to a room opposite of her. Suddenly she felt nervous having him near her. Would he try anything? She knew he would try something. She just didn't know when. Sasuke nodded to her and patted her ass before bring her lips to his and bite down on her lower lip pulling it out and plunging his tongue in her moist cavern Hinatas mind exploded into what felt like fireworks and moaned into his kiss as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he pressed her up against the wall. He released her mouth and smirked before lifting her up wrapping her legs around him and walked into his room and dropping her onto the bed. He closed the door and that was when Hinata knew it was over. He didn't even have to try really. Two minutes alone with him and she turned into a blushing needy little mortal. Her father would be ashamed, the other angels would call her weak and _he _would banish her from heaven. But that was another thing. She couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted him to keep his promise of corrupting her. To show her what real sin was like. Because what she had felt before had been bliss. No one had ever told her it would feel like that, the way the described it was that it was horrible, bad. But it wasn't, it was so good. So damn good. She opened her eyes to see his aura once again radiating off of him in dark black waves. She only then realised her own aura was white anymore. It wasn't black, but it was darkening, it was grey. Even greyer than Naruto's for that matter. Not by much but still. She looked up at him as he pounced on her and ripped her hands above her head as he pushed her lips against his once more. Hinata moaned and bucked her hips. Heat was pooling in between her legs and she could barely stand it.

"S-S-Sasuke…" Her simple whimper drove him crazy. Everything about her did. Her purity, her gentle nature. That body. For an angel she was born for sin. She could rival the most successful succubus' hell had to offer. And it was his. His knew he would have her before the next day. She had spent so long on Earth he could tell that she was bound to pick up some mortal mannerisms and that included lust. Something Naruto he knew wouldn't take care off. Not unless she asked him specifically. But she would never. Being and angel and all that. But that didn't count now, nothing did. He had a beautiful fuckable angel in front of him pleading his name and he wouldn't pass it up. He wrapped his hand around her neck and leaned down to bite it and suck leaving a mark.

"Say it again." Hinata whimpered as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck and travel to her collar bone.

"S-S-Sasuke.." Sasuke groaned and grabbed thread from the curtains above them and wrapped her hands then sealing them to the top of the bed causing her to struggle which only succeeded in slipping her sleeves of her shoulders and lifting her dress up to expose more of her creamy thighs. He smirks and ripped her dress completely off her body leaving it on the ground and then her bra before biting down on her nipple and suckling her like a child. Hinata cried out louder and arched her chest up as Sasuke smirked and tweaked her other nipple before lowering himself down and blowing on the wet patch that covered her pussy from his view. She cried out again and wiggled her hips but he continued to tease her. He licked her inner thighs and bit down cause red blotches to appear, he then started licking lewdly just below her pussy causing Hinata to cry out and tears begin to gather around her eyes.

"Sasuke, p-p-please…" Sasuke smirked and palmed his erection trying to keep himself calm for the moment then placed one finger causing her to scream out and her aura to darken even more. He was glad he'd though ahead and put a silencer around the room. Naruto wouldn't be too impressed to find his loyal 'angel' about to fuck his best friend. He grinned and swirled his finger around watching her hips tremble before leaning down and pushing his flattened tongue along her slit making her cry out loudly and buck her hips into him. He smirked and sucked on her harder, running his tongue in circles around her clit making her gasp and her hips tremble in pleasure. She was so easy. So innocent to what was happening. All demons knew angels were easily corruptible, especially if they spent a lot of time in the mortal realms. Sin was a powerful thing that they constantly went without, but it was a drug. Once you got the tiniest taste of it, you wanted more. But Hinata had been on an entire different level. She had wanted so bad. So bad he had felt it the moment she had opened the door. Her white eyes were a set give away for her being an angel, and he knew from the dobe that she had spent most of her life on Earth since she met him. And he also knew that no matter how much she lusted for Naruto she would never be able to fill that. You see, Hinata and Naruto would have fucked already, it was only natural, only thing is, Hinata wouldn't have felt anything. Angels are immortal so it takes a lot more to pleasure them, usually why they only loved other angels, but demons could also quench that desire. More so than any angel could, and he suspected Hinata knew that by now.

Sasuke bite down harshly on her clit before thrusting his tongue inside of her lapping up any juice that had seeped from her folds beforehand. Hinata could do nothing but moan in pure ecstasy as Sasuke had his way with her. Her eyes widened as he lifted her hips off of the mattress and closer to his deliciously skilful tongue. He felt her fingers dive into his hair and tug it gently causing him to smirk and bring his palm down hard onto her soft rear and make her gasp. She closed her eyes and moaned as he did it again but as he did so his tongue left her folds as he dropped her back onto the bed. Her eyebrow scrunched up as she scowled lightly lifting her hips trying to find the pleasure absentmindedly until she heard a chuckle causing her to realise what she was doing and he face heat up to an unimaginable red.

Sasuke smirked and his eyes grew into slits as he began to imagine the innocent angel doing deeds that most succubus' found degradable. He pushed her onto the floor satisfied as he heard he moan in pain and sat at the edge looking down at her confused form. He smirked wider as he leaned down and gasped her long indigo hair and positioning her face in front of his rather excited dick. She blushes deep red and looked away only for Sasuke to frown in disapproval and wrench her head back by her hair and push it down so that her lips rested gently on the tip of his manhood. Hinata could only stare at the magnificent piece of male flesh she had ever seen. Not even her husband could begin to compare to this size. She gingerly opened her mouth and placed a kiss on the very tip causing Sasuke to hiss and then begin licking up the sides and focusing on the edges of his tip making him hiss in delight and clutch her hair tighter.

"Mn, you're an excellent cock sucker for someone so pure. Makes me think you've been practise, huh?" Sasuke smirked as her face lit up in a red glow but forced her head down to take all of him in her mouth before she could contradict the statement. Sasuke groaned at feeling the back of her throat and grinned at he heard the tell tail sounds of her choking on him. He released her but once she took a breath he plunged straight back into the warmth of her mouth causing her to choke again and moan making her mouth vibrate around him. Sasuke groaned and began to moved her head up and down his length, fucking her mouth and cursing at the feeling. Suddenly he smirked and looked down at her catching her eyes and pushed her head to take all of him one last time.

"Drink all of it." Before she could comprehend what was happening thick ropes of hot white cum began to spill down her throat as she felt it fill her stomach and choked before removing her face and coughing up some of the cum. Sasuke smirked but clicked his tongue as he dragged her back onto the bed.

"What did I say? Now you should be punished shouldn't you?" Sasuke smirked at the wide eyed look he got and plunged two fingers into her heated snatch without warning causing her to scream out and buck her hips. Sasuke chuckled and gripped her breast with his free hand before tweaking the nipple and sucking on it causing the woman under him to pant and moan in pure pleasure as he sped up his fingers and added a third. Sasuke felt her tighten around his fingers but pulled them out before she could go any further making her whimper and moan. Sasuke sneered down at her while he played with her body as if it were a finely tuned instrument. She trembled with pleasure as her hips quivered trying to find some sort of release. He ran a finger ever so delicately alone her slit making her cry out in anguish and caused him to chuckle. He pressed a bit harder causing her to buck into his hand, but he didn't move it.

"Sasuke, please." Hinata whispered slightly ashamed but far too caught in the pleasure and need for release to care.

"If you want it so bad, do it yourself." Sasuke smirked as her and it widened as he watched her begin to move her hips making his fingers thrust in and out of her pussy and eventually he felt her walls tighten and her cry out as she brought herself to her own completion by humping his fingers. He smirked and leaned down once again licking at her most sensitive place causing Hinata and cry out and buck her hips trying to remove him due to the sensations being too much. Sasuke merely chuckled and continued licking until every drop of her delicious orgasm was cleaned out. He then spread her legs as far as they would go and thrusted himself completely inside of her causing her to scream out and latch her hands onto the headboard to keep from clutching onto him. He smirked once more and placed his hands beside her head and began thrusting deep inside her grunt with every movement as she moan and gasped in such a heavenly voice he knew that this is what heaven would feel like if he ever got to go there, She was everything it would ever be. He kept thrust before lifting up her left leg and throwing it over her shoulder and applauding her flexible self before thrusting in at a new angle causing more pleasure to rush through both of them. Soon Hinata was clenching her tongue and eyes for the second time in she didn't know how long. Sasuke felt her walls clamp around him as her hot juice sprayed around him and after a few more minutes he followed suit and released his load deep inside of her filling her womb and removed his dick watching in satisfaction as her and his cum rushed out of her onto his bed. He quickly took up the task of cleaning her up causing her to mean in utter defeat and lay exhausted in his bed. He chuckled at the sight of her covered in sweat and cum dripping from her mouth and pussy. Sasuke bite down on her shoulder and dragged her into his arms as he glanced at her aura that now matched his and smirked before nesting himself between her bosoms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hinata woke up only to feel hot instead of the usually cold she felt in the winter. She tensed as she felt something move between her bosoms and looked down to see none other than Sasuke lying comfortably <em>naked<em> on her. She panicked as she looked down at herself only to find she also didn't have clothes on as last night began to fill her mind making her blush a bright red. She had done something so wrong. She was going to be banished. She was going to be banished from her home and Naruto would find out and hate her! She had given herself to a demon no less. But the more she thought of it, she really couldn't bring herself to care as much as she should. She knew she should be ashamed and angry, but she just didn't have the heart to, she felt sedated. Satisfied. More so than she had ever felt and as she saw the black surrounding both of them she knew why. An immortal could sedate her in a way Naruto never could due to him being mortal, and a demon being forever corrupted by sin had experience in such fields, unlike angels who had to remain pure.

She remained in thought till she felt pleasure emitted from her breast and gasped look down to see none other than the demon occupying her thoughts sucking skilfully at her breast causing her to moan and him to smirk.

"Morning _angel._" He sneered the name at her with a feral grin causing her to look away as blood once again pooled to her cheeks. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Sasuke pushed Hinata off the bed and she rolled underneath it just in time as Naruto came bounding into the room in all his boisterous glory, she knew she should feel guiltier then what she did, but she just couldn't. It was too good. The feeling of not having to keep up an act of pure and utter kindness twenty-four seven. As much as that was her she needed to be angry at times and throw something or hit someone but she never could till now. Now she was a fallen angel. She had been corrupt. And she couldn't say she hated it at all.

"Hinata'll be cooking breakfast soon so you got to get up and help out with setting everything up. I try doing it to make sure she doesn't feel used so you're going to help out while you're here. Uh, one more thing, " Naruto scratched his head sheepishly while looking at his best friend.

"Could you wake Hinata up… I forgot my key in the woods again last night…" He nervously looked at his friend and smiled a Sasuke sighed and looked up at him smirking.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you do that a lot…"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright. Hurry up dobe."

"Thanks Sasuke." With that Naruto ran out of the room and slammed the front door on the way out. Sasuke chuckled and Hinata squeaked as she felt two arms encircle her and pull her out effortlessly from under the bed and dump her on top.

"Time to make breakfast angel." Sasuke smirked as Hinata blushed and got up yelping as Sasuke smacked her bare ass walking out behind her. But before she could disappear into her room to put clothes on Sasukes arms once again encircled her pulling her too his still bare form.

"How long does it usually take the dobe to find his key?" Hinatas breath hitched as she felt him rub circles with his thumb on her hip bone.

"About an hour or so." She watched Sasuke smirk.

"Perfect. You are going to go pull on your apron and start cooking." Sasuke let her go but slammed the door shut when she opens it causing her to look at him confused.

"Only, your apron." Hinatas blush came back full force but she obeyed. He may have been somewhat nice to her for now but she really didn't want to face the wrath of a demon if she disobeyed him. Sasuke smirked as he watch her curvy form walk away and left to put on his clothes that were scattered over the floor from last night's haste.

Sasuke walked down the hall already smelling the tell tail signs of cooking bacon and walked into the kitchen only to be greeted with a very pleasant sight. Hinata leaning down checking something in the stove, sticking her ass up in his view and also giving him an eye full of her pussy. He grinned and walked forward silently and looked around until he spotted a small egg hand beater with a rubber oval handle, he grabbed it and shoved it straight into the woman causing her to gasp and straighten up only to clutch the counter for support and moan as the item went deeper inside of her. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction as he pushed her to lean over the counter and began thrusting the item in and out of her listening to her moans and the sound of her juices gushing out. Once he was satisfied at the amount of juice running down her leg and removed the cooking equipment and kneeled down sucking at her pussy and tongue fucking her till she came. Hinata shuddered at the feeling of his tongue inside her again and couldn't stop herself from thrusting back into his mouth causing him to chuckle. She cried out as his tongue slid along her clit and he bit it softly before releasing her and spun her around to face him. Dishevelled, panting and red faced Hinata clutched on to the counter to keep her jelly like legs from collapsing on her and Sasuke loved every bit of it.

"I'm back!" Naruto yelled from the front as Hinatas eyes widened and she dropped to the floor as Sasuke turned to the stove and turned it off starting to dish up everything Hinata had made.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at watching his friend finish flipping the bacon and start serving different things onto three plates. Sasuke stiffened as he felt Hinatas hand roughly paw at his growing erection and smirked to himself.

"She went upstairs to change. Some of the grease got on her shirt." Sasuke subtly thrusted into her hand without alerting Naruto and Hinata grinned. It was oh so wrong. They would get so easily caught. But that was the fun part; the thrill of it all. Hinata unbuttoned his pants and pulled out the massive manhood she had witnessed last night and her mouth watered. She began by kissing the head softly then taking all of it into her mouth and causing Sasukes breath to hitch unexpectedly and Naruto to turn to him in suspicion.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Fine." His voice was gruff but Naruto thought nothing of it and continued to tell him different things that had happened during his time away. Hinata smirked and sucked hard; fondling her demons balls in her petite hands before humming very quietly and licking the appendage she knew she had become addicted too. But for all it meant. She didn't care. She didn't know the full reason why, only bits and pieces. She should feel ashamed. She should be distraught that she is now considered a fallen angel. But her demon made it all the worthwhile.

She may have been corrupted by him, but he was now hers whether he knew it or not. He would always be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't claim to know anything about mythical beings such as demons and angel and frankly I couldn't care less. This was made because I was bored in one of my classes and ended up liking the concept so I finished it. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want. Hope you find something else worth reading. **

**Sins out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, didn't realise how big this oneshot was going to turn out, I mean wow. The page count is huge… Anyway thank you for everyone that faved/followed/reviewed or even just took time to look at it.

But this isn't just a thank you message, I was wondering if you would like me to continue and make this a chapter fic or simply have oneshots of different cheating situation with SasuHinaNaru. Or if you wanted just a separate fic of that and make this a chapter fic also. I don't really know. I'd love your input. I'll only do it if people want to read it. Anyways, thank you again.

You may inbox me your opinion or simply review I don't mind. And thank you again to all of those who love this fic, it makes me happy.

Have a good holiday!

-Sins


End file.
